


Happily Ever

by NescitOccasum



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Love, M/M, Tsundere, Turned Seventh (Possibly Fourteenth) Love, Won't be described in detail but Aki's slept with people besides Jin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NescitOccasum/pseuds/NescitOccasum
Summary: Until he could say for absolute certain that it was the real deal, Akiomi vowed he would never admit he was in love again.  Not until he found someone still worth a “happily ever after” when the morning came.





	Happily Ever

The first love was really just admiration, back when he was young and innocent enough not to know the difference. That said, unrequited and embarrassing as it may have been, he never really could quite bring himself to regret the way he’d felt back then.

His second love was a marketing ploy. The rumors about the so-called scandal never sparked the calculated tabloid buzz they’d been meant to, leaving his partner’s name to fizzle out of the entertainment media with relatively no damage to his own loftier reputation.

The third love was late in coming, but quick to go.

The fourth love lasted longer, especially if you counted the lingering dirty aftertaste that inevitably came with two university freshman drunk on sloppy, inexperienced sex.

His fifth love had been a mistake, one sleepless night together and enough sleepless nights trying to get it out of his head to study his way through twenty classes in his junior year alone.

He wasn’t really sure whether he could call his sixth love a “love” at all, as it’d been little more than the occasional physical release, and both of them had slept with other guys between their little friends-with-benefits flings. Really, he wasn’t sure whether all his senior year one-night stands should be counted as loves either, but he didn’t remember all their names, and the thought of thirteen or fourteen failed loves wasn’t particularly one he wanted to entertain.

All he could hope was that his seventh (or possibly fourteenth) love would be the one to last. He’d graduated with high honors and landed himself a relatively cushier full-time job right out of the gates than many in his field _ever_ got. The only problem was, he couldn’t exactly count on a workplace romance, not as a high school teacher at his own alma mater. Forget finding someone even marginally close to his own age, there weren’t any places in the area to go out on dates without the risk of a student seeing them apart from the handful of local bars.

Wondering when he’d become so jaded, Akiomi closed his eyes and flopped back onto his pillow. He shouldn’t have ever opened that high school album. It’d seemed like a fun idea forty minutes ago when he’d decided to “revisit” the academy he’d be returning to after all these years, but... Seeing Sagami-senpai’s photo again reminded him of how naively happy he’d been back then, falling head-in-heels in love in a way he never had since. 

That’s when the idea hit him. Whenever he’d had trouble sleeping as a child, his mother always used to tell him bedtime stories. Even now, he wasn’t sure how she’d come up with it all, but she would always continue the story until he’d nodded off, refusing to finish with “and they all lived happily ever after” until he’d excitedly recounted the rest of the tale as he’d seen it in his dreams the following morning.

Yes. Until he could say for absolute certain that it was the real deal, Akiomi vowed he would never admit he was in love again. Not until he found someone still worth a “happily ever after” when the morning came.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the kinds of stories where a crush meets back up years later and they end up falling in love again even though they've both changed a lot. Maybe there are things that never really change deep down...♪
> 
> I'm not sure yet whether I wanna keep this story to fluffy stuff or if I wanna throw in some dirty bits too. Hmm Hmm


End file.
